


home sweet home - vixx apartment au short stories

by birman



Category: VIXX
Genre: Enjoy!, M/M, Unfinished, apartment au series, based off a list of apartment prompts I got on tumblr, but oh well, it was supposed to be around 10 prompts altogether, vixx - au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birman/pseuds/birman
Summary: please note: these are old fics I had uploaded here on ao3 some time ago under the pseud myridiel, and then taken down once I had basically left the vixx/kpop fandom and was not longer interested in keeping them up.I’m re-uploading all my vixx fics because… I don’t know, someone might feel like reading them I guess? lol, anyway have fun if you do ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please note: these are old fics I had uploaded here on ao3 some time ago under the pseud myridiel, and then taken down once I had basically left the vixx/kpop fandom and was not longer interested in keeping them up.   
I’m re-uploading all my vixx fics because… I don’t know, someone might feel like reading them I guess? lol, anyway have fun if you do ;)

**pairing:** hongbin/ravi  
**rating:** PG

_driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin_

Hongbin groaned and hid his head under his pillow. Like every morning, he got rudely awoken by his neighbour’s alarm clock.  
He didn’t need to check the time, he knew it was 5.30 am. 

He rolled over on the other side of the bed when the annoying sound stopped, squeezing his eyes and trying to fall asleep.   
He gave up after five minutes, when the same alarm clock went off again in the apartment below.  
“I don’t fucking believe it…” he muttered, anger rising in his chest.

He got off the bed in a hurry, grabbing the first t-shirt he found and slipping it on, and his glasses. He quickly wore his flip-flops on the way out and darted through the door, heading downstairs.  
He immediately found the right door and began banging on it.

He didn’t stop hitting it till the door opened. In his angry hurry to get out, Hongbin was still clutching his glasses in his hand, so all he saw was a blurred figure, holding what most probably was a toothbrush in his hand.  
“What the fuck man? Are you trying to knock down my door?” his neighbour said in a deep, sleepy voice.

Hongbin made an affronted choked sound: “That’s what’s going to happen if you wake me up at 5.30 again! Fucking change your alarm clock and let me sleep!”  
He watched as the person in front of him brought his toothbrush back to his mouth, clearly studying him: “Come in, I’ll make you some breakfast.”  
He turned and slowly walked back into his apartment.  
“I don’t want any breakfast! Are you even listening to me?” Hongbin almost screamed, following him.  
“I am, and I’m sorry for waking you up. But I’d rather discuss inside than wake the whole floor instead of just one person, don’t you think?”

Hongbin snapped his mouth shut, because that definitely made sense. He closed the door and finally remembered to wear his glasses.  
When the world came into clear view again, he looked around the room: still dark and a bit messy, with clothes and magazines scattered on the coffee table and the floor. But otherwise, pretty much like his own.

He moved to the kitchen, where the lights were on, and stopped by the door: his neighbour was pouring some coffee into two mugs, then offered him one with a smile.  
Hongbin took it, then frowned: it was the first time he met the guy who had been waking him up so early for the past month. And he was wondering why he never thought of complaining earlier, because he was… wow.  
Tall and lean, with dark brown hair so fluffy that had Hongbin wanting to run his fingers through it. He also had pretty droopy eyes and a small mouth. And a voice to die for.  
“Is there something on my face?” he asked with a smirk, amusement clearly showing on his features.

Hongbin blinked and looked away, feeling his cheeks grow warm: “No, nothing… it’s nice… your face… ah! I’m sorry, I mean…”  
Hongbin groaned. ‘Nice job you idiot’, he thought and mentally slapped himself.  
But the other man just laughed out loud, a deep, rich laugh: “Yours is not bad either. I’m Wonshik by the way.”  
“Hongbin. I live upstairs… but you knew that I guess.”  
“I didn’t, but now I do. I’m sorry I woke you up.” he looked him up and down, and Hongbin felt that blush creep back on his face: “Well, not entirely since I got to meet you, but... yeah. Sorry. Sit down?” he gestured towards the chairs around the small table.

They both sat down and enjoyed their coffee without saying a word, then Hongbin broke the silence: “What do you do that you have to wake up so early?”  
Wonshik laughed softly and looked a little sheepish: “Actually… I don’t really need to get up at this hour. I work at a music store and I usually don’t start before late in the morning, but… I also compose music. Or at least I try to, I haven’t been able to write any decent lyrics in a while, so I get up early and try to get something done when it’s all quiet.”   
He took a sip of coffee, grinning: “Can you really hear my alarm clock? Is it that loud?”  
Hongbin smiled back: “I’m afraid so. It looks like my bedroom is right above yours? I think at least… you can come check if you want…”  
Wonshik raised his eyebrows at this, and Hongbin hid his face behind his hands, groaning loudly: “I didn’t mean it like that… sorry… I swear I’m not such an idiot usually.”

Wonshik just laughed quietly: “Well, I think I still owe you an apology.” He paused for a few instants, eyes fixed on Hongbin: “I’m not a good cook, but I’m great at ordering Chinese food. I get off at 8 pm, would you… would you like to have dinner with me?”  
Hongbin smiled again: “I think I have a few bottles of beer upstairs…”

\-------------------------------------

_driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin_

Hongbin groaned and hid his head under his pillow. When the annoying sound stopped, he rolled over on the bed, against something firm and warm.

“Shik-ah… it’s time to get up.” he slurred, eyes still closed, as he snuggled against the other person.  
“Hmmm… five more minutes…” Wonshik’s voice rumbled low, arms wrapping around Hongbin.  
“Didn’t you want to write?”  
“I can do it later… I got my inspiration back after all.” he smiled even if Hongbin couldn’t see him, and placed a kiss on the top of his head.  
“Since when did you become such a big ball of cheese?”  
“6 months, 3 weeks and 2 days ago, when a brat threatened to knock down my door.”  
Hongbin chuckled softly: “Best day of my life.”


	2. Chapter 2

**pairing:** n/hyuk  
**rating:** G

Sanghyuk yelped and almost dropped his carton of orange juice. He’d just heard a shrill scream coming from the room next to his.  
He groaned as he put the juice down on the kitchen counter and jogged over to Hakyeon’s room to check.

“Hyung! Are you ok?” he called as he tried the door. It swung open, and he let himself in.

“Sanghyuk-ah! Help me!”   
The voice came from the small kitchen on the right, and Sanghyuk ran to see what was the matter, a bit worried.  
But as soon as he stepped into the room and took a look around, he burst out laughing.

“Han Sanghyuk! Don’t laugh, this is NOT funny!”  
Cha Hakyeon was standing on a chair in the middle of the room, looking down and glowering alternatively at Sanghyuk and at a pair of large rats roaming about on the floor.

Sanghyuk bit the inside of his cheek, trying to hide his grin: “Hyung, what are you doing?”  
Hakyeon’s glare could have melted glaciers, but Sanghyuk was too used to seeing it to let it affect him: “Do you really have to ask such obvious, useless questions? Get a broom or something and make them go away!”  
“But how did they get in?”  
“How should I know? One moment I was making coffee, and the next I see those... those monsters on my floor!”

Sanghyuk, who was slowly walking around the two animals, looked like he wanted to say something, but decided against it.  
“What do I get if I help you?” he asked instead.

Hakyeon glared at him, clearly not amused: “You should help me because it’s the right thing to do, Sanghyuk-ah.”  
“Of course, of course.” Sanghyuk replied, leaning against the kitchen counter and waving a hand in the air, as if dismissing his bad intentions, “But… I want your notes from last year. For all courses. And for free.”

Hakyeon made an affronted choked sound: “No way! Do you know how much it took me to get all those notes?”  
Sanghyuk snorted: “You got most of them from Taekwoon-hyung. And you didn’t pay for them either. Not with money, at least.”  
He accompanied his last sentence with a smirk and an eloquent raise of his eyebrows, and Hakyeon closed his mouth, blushing.

“Ok… fine.” he muttered. “Take them away now.”  
“And I want you to stop hugging me in public every time you see me.”  
“I...”  
“Taekwoon-hyung glares at me every time you do it, do you have ANY idea how scary that is?”  
“Ok, ok… I’ll stop. Now… please?” Hakyeon made an impatient gesture towards the two rodents that hadn’t yet moved from their spot on the floor.

Sanghyuk looked at them, then back at Hakyeon: “One more thing: you’re going to buy me pizza every other week till the end of the semester. No cheese.”  
“What?!? You’re pushing your luck kid…”  
“Fine… you don’t really want them gone I guess.”

Sanghyuk turned and took a step towards the door, and Hakyeon called out for him: “Ok, ok… pizza every other week, no cheese. Anything else, you spawn of satan?”  
“No, I think that’s all.”

Sanghyuk grinned, then reached down to swipe the two rats in his arms. They made no sign of fighting or biting him, and Hakyeon’s jaw dropped.  
“Oh, you haven’t met Mickey and Minnie yet, have you hyung? They’re Sungjae’s new pets.”

Sanghyuk darted out of the apartment laughing. He barely made it out when something large hit the closed door behind him with a _thump_.


	3. Chapter 3

**pairing:** hongbin/hyuk  
**rating:** G/PG

There was a knock at the door and Sanghyuk sighed. He was hoping to get some shut-eye but obviously that wasn’t going to happen.

He shuffled to the door to see who was bothering him. He was met with a pair of big, round brown eyes and the cutest dimples he’d ever seen.  
The stranger pushed a small package towards him: “Hi. I think this is yours. I live upstairs, the postman delivered it to my door by mistake.”

Sanghyuk took the packet: “Ah… thank you…?” he looked expectantly at the man in front of him.  
“Hongbin, I moved in the apartment above yours last month.”  
“Well, thank you again, Hongbin-ssi.” he took a step back, pointing inside his place: “Would you like… some coffee or something?”  
Hongbin smiled again and shook his head: “Thanks, but I was heading out. See you around!”

When Sanghyuk closed the door, he frowned slightly, processing the news: “Oh.”  
He went back to the sofa and flopped down on it, groaning: so _he_ was his neighbour.

Sanghyuk didn’t know what to expect, but that was not definitely what he imagined. Hongbin was young, more or less his age, and… handsome. Very handsome.  
Sanghyuk had hoped he would be quite older than him, because now it was going to be quite awkward when they would meet again.

The problem was, Hongbin’s bed was… very… noisy.

Sanghyuk just rolled his eyes the first time he heard the loud squeaky sound right above his bedroom, wishing it would stop soon.   
Unfortunately for Sanghyuk, those noises came back quite often, that’s why Sanghyuk decided to move to the sofa in the living room for his naps. Because, weirdly enough, that never happened at night, but rather during daylight.  
Which left Sanghyuk wondering about _which_ kind of job his neighbour had, exactly.

Not knowing how the guy living above him looked like saved him from some embarrassing unwanted images flashing through his mind. Now that he’d met him though...   
And it didn’t help at all that he was totally his type too.

\---------------------------------

Later that night, when Sanghyuk came home from his part-time job at the bookshop he saw someone standing by the front door.  
“Hi… Hongbin-ssi?” he greeted as he recognized the other boy.  
“Oh, hi. Sanghyuk, was it? I can’t seem to find my damn keys.”  
Sanghyuk chuckled and unlocked the door, then bowed and waved Hongbin in.

In the elevator, Hongbin sighed: “I hope I left them hanging from the door… wouldn’t be the first time.” he added with a slightly awkward smile as his cheeks turned pink.  
Sanghyuk felt his heart skip a beat and cursed at himself: he could _not_ fall for him!

Sanghyuk wished Hongbin good luck when he reached his floor and walked out the elevator.  
Once inside his apartment, he began rummaging inside his fridge, complaining that he really needed to go grocery-shopping, when the doorbell rang.

Sanghyuk wasn’t really surprised to see Hongbin when he opened the door.  
“Hi. I’m sorry I’m being so bothersome. My keys weren’t there…” he admitted a bit sheepishly. “I called my sister, it seems like I left them at her place when I was there earlier. She’s going to bring them over, but it’ll take her at least 30 minutes to get here. So… I thought… would you mind if I waited for her here? You’re the only person I know in this building… Unless you’re busy of course!”

Sanghyuk moved to the side to let him in, laughing at his awkwardness: “No, it’s ok, wouldn’t want you to catch your death outside.”  
He showed Hongbin inside and offered him something to drink: “I’m sorry my fridge is pretty empty. Orange juice or soda?”  
“Juice is fine, thanks. Are you sure I’m not bothering you?”  
“Don’t worry, I was just about to make me some dinner. Are you hungry?”  
“Thanks, but I don’t want to impose on you even more. I’ll wait till my sister gets here.”

As if on cue, Hongbin’s stomach grumbled. He groaned, and Sanghyuk laughed.  
“I’m not a chef, but I can at least make some decent ramen, trust me.”  
“Well… ok then, thanks.”

They finished off the ramen while making small talk. Hyuk desperately wanted to tell Hongbin about his squeaky bed and his own embarrassment, but… how could he put it? Excuse me, do you happen to have a lot of sex? Do you know your bed makes a lot of noise when you do it? No, definitely not.

“That was really good Sanghyuk-ah. I owe you.”  
Sanghyuk laughed: “Don’t think about it hyung.”  
“I mean it! I just got paid, I’ll treat you somewhere one of these nights.”  
Sanghyuk’s imagination ran a bit too wild at those words, but, thankfully, Hongbin’s phone interrupted his thoughts.  
“My sister’s here, I should go.”  
“Ah… yeah, right.”

“See you around soon, Hongbin-hyung.” Sanghyuk told him as Hongbin walked out of his apartment.  
“Yes… I’d like that.”  
Had Sanghyuk imagined the faint blush on Hongbin’s face as he murmured that? He closed the door and leaned against it, grinning like an idiot, only to remind himself that he needed to sort the ‘squeaky-bed issue’ before he was allowed any other inappropriate thought about his hot neighbour.

\---------------------------------

It took Sanghyuk almost a week to speak to Hongbin again.  
It wasn’t that he didn’t see him at all in the following days, but either of them would always be in a hurry and just waved a quick hello before sprinting away.

Today it was Sanghyuk’s day off, and he was in a foul mood.  
Hongbin’s bed had been making a lot of noise again, and for some reason that made Sanghyuk really angry, so he decided to leave and go grocery-shopping.  
He came back one hour and half later, holding two small bags in one hand and a strawberry frappuccino in the other. He saw the doors of the elevator closing and he sped up, sliding a foot between them to get them open again.

He stepped in and froze: Hongbin was there, dimpled smile and all, holding a giant sheepdog on a leash.  
“Uh… hi. I didn’t know you had a dog.”  
“This is Belle, she’s my sister’s. I dog-sit for her every now and then, I just took her for a walk.”

Sanghyuk put the bags on the floor and began petting the dog, who tried to roll over on her back to have her tummy scratched. Too bad she took all the available space on the small elevator, and Sanghyuk almost tripped over her and against Hongbin.  
“I apologize,” the boy said as he helped Sanghyuk regain his balance, “she believes she’s a lap-dog.”  
Sanghyuk laughed: “It’s ok, she’s cute.”  
“Yeah, she is. Uhm… Sanghyuk, I was wondering if you would-”

The elevator had reached Sanghyuk’s floor, and the doors slid open with a loud ‘ping’, interrupting Hongbin.  
Sanghyuk stepped out: “What were you saying hyung?”  
“Nothing... it’s nothing. Later.”

When he got in, Sanghyuk put the groceries away then padded over to his bedroom to wear something more comfortable.  
He was pulling up his sweatpants when that obnoxious noise from above started again.  
“What the… how’s that possible, Hongbin-hyung…” he groaned.

He stopped glaring at the ceiling only when the doorbell rang.  
“Hongbin-hyung?”  
“Yeah, uhm… Sanghyuk, I wanted to ask you something, may I come in?”  
Sanghyuk blinked, surprised, looking alternatively at the boy in front of him and at his bedroom door.  
“Have I come at a wrong time?” Hongbin asked, puzzled.  
“No, no… hyung, I thought… nevermind.”  
“Ok, I need to make this quick because I left Belle alone and she loves to jump on my bed, if I don’t go home soon I’ll have to vacuum the mattress for hours to get rid of all the hairs. Anyway, what I wanted to say is, would you like to go out with me sometimes?”

Sanghyuk froze and just stared at Hongbin, then began laughing.  
Hongbin looked at him like he was crazy, but Sanghyuk just kept on laughing harder.  
“Did… did I say something wrong?” Hongbin murmured as soon as Sanghyuk calmed down.  
Sanghyuk looked at him with a grin plastered on his face, cupped Hongbin’s face and quickly pecked his lips: “Oh no hyung, everything’s ok. Couldn’t be better. And yes, I would love to go out with you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**pairing:** leo/ravi  
**rating:** G

‘You gotta be kidding me.’ Wonshik thought, stopping in front of his apartment door and staring at the floor.

He had a horrible day at work, he was grumpy and tired, and he just wanted to go back home and relax. Not deal with a… a doormat thief. Who had even ever heard of a doormat thief?!?  
Wonshik quickly unlocked the door and slammed it close behind him with a little more strength than necessary, but it helped calm down his nerves a bit.

“Who would steal your doormat, what... five times in a month?” Hongbin, Wonshik’s best friend, asked later that night when they met at his place for their usual gaming night.  
“I wish I knew. I know it’s stupid, but it’s really driving me crazy.”  
He threw his controller on the coffee table after he crashed his car in the game (rather spectacularly too) and Hongbin won for the third time in a row.  
“Yeah, this must be bad, you play even worse than usual.” Hongbin teased him.

Wonshik grunted and walked to the kitchen to get a bag of chips and some coke. He handed Hongbin his drink and flopped down on the sofa, munching noisily.  
“Why don’t you set up a video camera while you’re at work?”  
“Too expensive. I might get in trouble with the other tenants as well.”  
“Do you think it’s one of your neighbours? Did you fight with anyone lately?”  
Wonshik shrugged: “No. The guy living next door is a bit of an ass, but other than that, I don’t really know anyone here. I just greet them whenever I see them.”  
“Why do you keep buying new doormats if they keep disappearing though? I would have stopped after the second got stolen.”  
Another shrug: “I don’t know, I guess it feels weird without one.”  
“Well, keep me updated, this sounds interesting.”

Five days went by after the last doormat disappeared, and the new one was still there.  
Wonshik hoped that the mysterious thief finally got tired and left him alone, he was quite fed up with scanning the ground as soon as he stepped onto his floor.  
Three more days passed, and Wonshik almost didn’t think about the whole doormat issue anymore.

On the fourteenth day after the last stolen doormat, Wonshik went back home from work a few hours earlier, as he had requested a half-day off to take care of some errands he needed done.  
When he reached his floor and came out of the elevator, he saw someone by his door.  
Tall, probably as tall as him, broad shoulders, the man wore a black hoodie, hiding his face from him.

Wonshik was about to ask him if he needed anything, when he saw him crouch down and pick up his doormat.  
“Hey!” he squeaked.  
The man turned around, surprised, and Wonshik recognized him: it was the guy who lived one or two floors below him, Taekgook, Daewoon, something like that.   
They met every now and then in the elevator or in the lobby, but never really spoke, just a few words every now and then.

“Hey, what are you doing with my doormat?” Wonshik asked as he moved towards the other man, who had rolled up Wonshik’s doormat and put it under his arm. “Put it down!”  
“It’s not yours.”   
“What do you mean it’s not mine.” Wonshik scoffed. “That’s my door, and what you’re holding is my doormat. The sixth that I had to buy, to be exact.”

His neighbour furrowed his brow and looked down at the doormat in his hands.  
Wonshik sighed and walked to his door, taking out his keys and unlocking it: “See? I live here.”  
“I…” The other man started to say something, but stopped immediately and dropped his head on his chest, clearly embarrassed. He shoved the doormat into Wonshik’s hands and turned on his heels, ready to flee.

Suddenly, they heard someone unlocking the door next to Wonshik’s from inside, ready to open it, and both men froze.  
Wonshik saw the panic in the eyes of the other man, and without thinking he grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him inside his apartment.  
“What are you doing?” Taekgook-Daewoon said once the door closed behind them.  
“Saving you from further embarrassment. My neighbour is not a very nice person to be honest.” he smiled, trying to look friendly enough, “I’m sorry but I don’t think I remember your name. I’m Wonshik.”  
“Taekwoon. I live on the floor below.”  
‘Ah, Wonshik thought, Taekwoon. Close enough.’  
“Did I do something to upset you, Taekwoon?”  
Taekwoon shook his head, never meeting his gaze: “No. I… I got the wrong door, sorry.”  
“You… uh, what?”

This time the other man looked straight at him, his almond-shaped eyes shining fiercely: “Your neighbour, he keeps being noisy on purpose after I’ve asked him so many times to be quiet. I’m very sensitive to loud noises. And… he’s been mean to Leon as well.”  
“Leon?”  
“My cat. I let him stretch his legs on the lawn downstairs every now and then, and he just hates me and my cat. He even almost kicked him once.”

Wonshik tried to remain serious, but couldn’t hold his laughter in completely.   
Taekwoon shot him an angry look and turned around ready to leave, hand on the door handle: “I’m sorry I got you in this. I’ll pay you back.”  
“Wait, wait!” Wonshik exclaimed, grabbing Taekwoon’s arm and stopping him. “I didn’t mean to laugh, not at you. It’s just… well, you have to admit this story’s pretty weird.”  
Taekwoon’s lips curled up in a small smile, and he nodded: “Yeah, I guess it is…”

Taekwoon left, but only after a lot of convincing from Wonshik that he didn’t need to pay for the stolen doormats.  
Later that evening, there was a knock at Wonshik’s door, and when he opened, he was surprised to see his neighbour back to his door: “Did you forget something?”  
“I… I got coffee and some cake.” he showed him the bag he was holding in one hand. “I was wondering… if you’d like some?”  
Wonshik smiled and pointed at what Taekwoon was holding in his other hand: “And who’s that?”  
“This is Leon. He insisted to come along.” Taekwoon smiled back, placing a giant, black and white cat in Wonshik’s arms.   
Wonshik chuckled and held the purring cat closer as he took a step back to let Taekwoon in, the strong aroma of coffee already pervading the room.


End file.
